Elsa and Jack Frost
by maplelilly
Summary: On Elsa's sixteen birthday she drowned in the lake when she went skating with her sister, Anna. The Man in the Moon saved her and made her a guardian. But Pitch Black has returned so Jack has a lot to teach Elsa about being a guardian. And they fall in love bla bla bla... ;u; this isn't a very good summary... but yeah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa**_

_Today was the day of her 16__th__ birthday, but why did she feel like something terrible is about to happen?_

"Mother!" she yells

"Yes?"

"May I go down now?"

"Of course"

She jumped off her bed and put on this sky blue dress with a sheer cape and of course her gloves and ran down the stairs to the ballroom. _Finally I get to leave my room _she thought. It had been a year since she got I leave her room since she was only allowed to leave her room on her birthdays because of the accident. "Happy Birthday" Anna yelled as she ran across the room and greeted her with a hug as she entered the ball room. Elsa smiled as she greeted her parents with hug. "Happy Birthday" her mother whispered "May I take Anna to the lake with me?" Elsa asked her mother.

"Now why would you want to do that on a freezing day like this?"

"I want to take Anna to skate on the lake." She replied

"Okay, but be back by four" her mother replied with a worried expression "And make sure your sister doesn't find out."

"Yes mother, may I go now?"

"Go ahead"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled "Want to go ice-skating?"

"Yes!"

"Come on let's go!" as she threw Anna a coat.  
"Hey don`t you need one?" she asked as she puts the coat on.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Okay if you say so, but don't beg me for my coat when you get cold" Anna said with a smile on her face as she ran after her sister. "Wait up" Anna yelled as she tried to catch up to her sister as Elsa slowed down a little.

_**Anna**_

They walked for about twenty minutes before they arrived at the lake. And then she realized that they forgot their skates. "Hey we forgot to bring the skates!"

"Don't worry I have them here" Elsa replied as she pulled out two pairs of skates.

"Oh thank god I thought we would have to walk all the way home to get them" said Anna as she sighed with relief.

"Here" said Elsa as she handed a pair of skates to Anna. "Thanks Elsa" said Anna as she saw her sister start to skate and then she was about to step onto the frozen lake when she heard a loud crack and her sister screamed. "Don`t come in Ann-" Elsa yelled before she disappeared under the crack into the lake. _Oh no! What should I do? Should I go in and try to rescue her? No, that wouldn't work Elsa's probably too heavy for me. _Anna ran all the way home with tears in her eyes she burst through the castle doors and ran to the ball room where she saw her parents decorating the place for when Elsa comes home… Elsa… Elsa! "Mom, Dad! Elsa's in trouble! She fell through the crack in the lake and told me not to go in so I came home. Hurry! Call the guards or something! HURRY!"

"Guards! Go follow Anna to the lake! Go! Now!" yelled her mom as her voice wavered a little "Go Anna lead them to the lake!"

"Ok" she whispered to herself as she ran to the lake where Elsa fell with her mother and father and ten to fifteen guards following her. When she reached the lake the guard dove into the freezing cold lake and tried to find Elsa to no avail.

_**Elsa**_

She tried to swim her way up the lake but failed since her dress was too heavy and the fact that she can't swim. _Anna go, go get the guards _she thought as she sank deeper into the lake. She started run out of air, as she panicked she swallowed the lake water and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elsa**_

_Wait… what is happening? _Elsa thought as she started to rise up the lake _what is happening to me, why am I rising up the lake? _Elsa started to panic until she saw the full moon up in the sky. _Wow the moon sure is bright today… Anna! Where is she? Oh well I guess I can take a look at the castle. _Then she jumped up from the lake and flew! _W-what's happening? Omg am I FLYING!? _She thought as she started thinking about how Anna and her parents would react to her flying. _Snow and ice powers and now I can fly, wonder how they would react when they see me. _She opened the doors to the castle and walked to the ball room… and then she saw Anna and her parents crying. _Why are they crying? Oh… wait their probably thinking that I'm dead… _she thought as she ran to tell them that she was ok. "Anna, Mom, Dad, I'm ok, I'm not dead! See?" Nobody budged "Hello? It's me Elsa…" _Can't they hear me? _Elsa wondered as she gently tapped Anna on the shoulders… _what the… m-my h-h-hands… went through her, am I a ghost? _She thought. _I must me dead… no wonder they can't hear me, but how did I open the castle doors then? _

_**Jack**_

_Sigh, what does North want this time? _Jack thought as he saw the northern lights in the dark night sky. Jack started to fly towards the North Pole; it took him about five minutes to arrive in North's Workshop.

"What do you want this time North?" Bunnymund asked

"Look The Man in the Moon is trying to tell us something." North replied as the moonlight shone on a small circle in the ground, raising the giant crystal.

"Another Guardian?!" Bunnymund groaned

"I wonder who it is going to be!" Jack said excited

"Since when did you get excited about stuff like this?" Bunnymund asked giving him a stare

"I don't know since today…"

Then the moonlight shone brighter and an image of a teenage girl with big blue eyes, platinum blond hair, with a light blue dress and a sheer cape appeared on the crystal. _Wow she's beautiful… wait what are you thinking Jack _as he mentally slapped his head. Then they heard Manny's voice as he said: _this is the new guardian, her name is Elsa and she is very confused right now… she thinks she is a ghost since nobody can hear or see her. She has an amazing gift, like Jack's, I want you to find her and recruit her to become the next guardian. I fear Pitch-Black is returning, and he is stronger this time… so we need Elsa's help. _Then Manny's voice disappeared without a trace.

"Wow she has a power like mine?"

"Jack, not only that but Pitch-Black is returning again, and this time he's stronger we need to find Elsa, quick and recruit her." North said

"How?"

"Hey Sandy, you think you can help us track her down?"

_A check appeared above Sandy's head_

"Okay I guess that's a yes then." Said Jack as they followed Sandy to wherever Elsa is.


End file.
